Iguales
by PauCullen
Summary: "Saber que estas tan cerca y no poder tenerte" KibaHina. Hinata y Kiba están enamorados el uno del otro, el único problema es que ninguno de los dos lo sabe. NUEVO CAPÍTULO: "te amo"
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es solo para que paséis un buen rato!  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_Saber que estas tan cerca y no puedo tenerte"_

Ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto, ninguno de los sabia de los sentimientos del otro.

Ella solo quería estar cerca de él, saber que estaría con ella para siempre. Aunque solo pudieran ser amigos y nada más. Si él supiera que con una sola mirada, un solo gesto o un solo roce de sus manos, era capaz de que el corazón de Hinata estallara, que sus mejillas se colorearan y que sus piernas temblaran, se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Y ella, ciertamente lo prefería de esa manera.

Él de la misma manera, sentía lo mismo hacia ella. Quería estar con ella para siempre, aún sabiendo que nunca podrían estar de la manera que él quería. Ella con una sonrisa, un gesto de cortesía, un tartamudeo, hacía que una llama se encendiera en el pecho de Kiba y se extendiera rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y le provocaba pensamientos en los que no debería pensar.

Aunque erróneamente, los dos pensaban los mismo, _¿por qué querría estar conmigo? Es mucho mejor que yo... No tengo nada que ofrecerle... Es demasiado buena para mí, yo no soy nada... No tengo nada que le pueda interesar, solo podemos ser amigos... nada más..._

Quizás, si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido de esa manera, los dos seguirían pensando lo mismo y nunca hubieran podido estar juntos. Si el equipo 7 no hubiera estado en otra misión, o si el cliente no hubiera pasado por la aldea de camino a su casa, es posible que todo siguiera igual. Pero el destino o tal vez la suerte, había hecho posible que ambos pudieran saber de los sentimientos del otro.

La vida tiene muchos caminos y al tomar uno, tu vida se dirige hacia un nuevo destino, pero, claro, nunca puedes estar seguro de que tu decisión haya sido buena, hasta el final del camino... cuando ya no puedes hacer nada para volver atrás y cambiar tu decisión.

* * *

Ya están todos aquí – dijo la Hokage – Como ya habrán adivinado tengo una misión para el equipo 8.

¡Sí! Ya me estaba empezando a aburrir – dijo Kiba, y al momento pensó que no era buena idea interrumpir a Tsunade cuando hablaba – Gomen...

Bien, ¿por dónde iba? - reflexionó la Hokage – Ah, sí, esta no es una misión normal, es decir, no es para nada complicada, pero si bastante ardua y larga.

¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Shino con su habitual parsimonia.

Me refiero, Shino, a que tenéis que acompañar al hijo del señor feudal del país de la Leche hasta su casa.

¡¿Quiere decir que tenemos que escoltar a otro niñato malcriado? - exclamó Kiba, con ojos desorbitados.

Ante la rabiosa mirada de la vieja Tsunade, Kiba rectificó ante sus palabras.

Quiero decir, ¿qué si tenemos que volver a escoltar a otro encantador niñito?

Eso es ta mejor... - aceptó la Hokage – Y no, no es una misión de escolta y tampoco es un niño, tiene vuestra edad.

¿Entonces qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? - preguntó Hinata tímidamente

Solo tenéis que acompañarlo, lo único que ha pedido es compañía, ya que no le gusta viajar solo.

Qué porquería de misión... -murmuró Kiba, y un más alto añadió – ¿No podría darle la misión a unos gennins?

Él ha pedido expresamente que sea un grupo formado por dos chicos y una chica, que sean de un rango alto y de su misma edad. Y el único disponible con esas cualidades sois vosotros. El cliente nos pagá mucho, así que no os quejéis.

Siempre pensando en el dinero...

¡Kiba-kun! - Hinata le llamó la atención ante su comentario – Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, ¡cumpliremos la misión encantados, y lo haremos lo mejor posible!

No esperaré menos de vosotros, partiréis pasado mañana, el cliente os esperará en la entrada del pueblo a primera hora. No os retraséis. Ya podéis marcharos.

Sí, Hokage-sama.

* * *

Aquí esta el comienzo de este KibaHina, espero que le den una oportunidad... y me dejen algun comentario^^ El principio ha sido un poco corto, pero lo que viene es más extenso. Y de verdad, si les gusta esta pareja, este fic les va a gustar!

Habrá futuro lemon, pero no habrá spoiler, es una historia ajena al manga, y hay cambios que ya iréis averiguando.

Muchos besitos a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado. En unos días el primer capítulos de esta historia :D


	2. Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es solo para que paséis un buen rato!

**Bien, pues ya terminé el primer capítulo y aquí esta =D! Este es un poco más largo, normalmente serán así, porque no me gustan los capítulos tan largos xDDD Nada más que decir, espero que disfrutéis con el capítulo, y muchos besos :p  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"_**Descubrimiento: **__observación novedosa u original de algún aspecto de la realidad, m__anifestación de lo que estaba oculto y secreto "_

El equipo 8 se dirigía hacia la entrada de la aldea, donde tenían que encontrarse con Izumi Shima, el hijo del señor feudal del país de la leche. Shino iba adelantado, en silencio como siempre, y Hinata intentaba hacer que Kiba se alegrara un poco.

- Miralo por el lado positivo Kiba-kun – intentó animarlo Hinata – con esta misión saldremos de la aldea, además por lo que sé el país de la leche es un lugar muy bonito.

- Seguro que esta lleno de vacas – masculló Kiba y cuando Akamaru ladró, añadió – No, Akamaru, no te las puedes comer.

- Hay una historia muy interesante, relacionada con ese país, que creo que deberías saber – empezó Shino – Hacia finales de la primera guerra ninja...

Pero con una mirada de complicidad, Kiba y Hinata hicieron oídos sordos y siguieron a lo suyo mientras Shino iba delante contando aquella historia tan interesante sobre la leche.

Llegaron antes de tiempo, o por lo menos eso pensaban, pero Shino confirmó que era la hora acordada, así que el cliente era el que llegaba tarde.

- No, si encima, el señorito llega tarde – refunfuño Kiba, haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos, se tiró al suelo cerca de Akamaru

- Tranquilo, Kiba-kun – Hinata se sentó a su lado y sonriendo le dijo – será como si fuéramos juntos de vacaciones.

- Que estemos juntos es lo único que puede hacer divertido esta misión.

Aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera al tanto, las sonrisas que se habían dedicado mutuamente eran un gran alivio para ambos. Mientras estaban en silencio, Kiba pensó que estar todo ese tiempo junto a Hinata, día y noche, sería maravilloso, y que ningún niño malcriado podría arruinarle eso. En ese momento, ella alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del calor del sol sobre su cara. Y mientras, Kiba la observaba, admirando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, su piel iluminada por los rayos solares y el asomo de sonrisa que tenía en los labios, esos labios, esos labios tan perfectos.

Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban, el tiempo pasaba rápido y el cliente llegaba muy tarde. Y hasta Shino, con su infinita paciencia, parecía un poco molesto. Habían pasado casi dos horas de la hora exacta a la que habían quedado e Izumi no aparecía.

Por fin, al hijo del señor feudal le apeteció aparecer por allí. El equipo 8 se acercó a él para presentarse. Era un chico de su misma edad, como había dicho la Hokage, tan alto como Kiba y de complexión atlética. Para Hinata era parecido a Sasuke, el compañero de Naruto, con la única diferencia de que este chico parecía estar sonriendo siempre. A Kiba le seguía pareciendo un niñato y para Shino era un chico normal.

- Siento la tardanza, pero me quedé dormido – se disculpó Izumi, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha – Soy Izumi Shima, ¡encantado!

- Partamos ya, todos mis planes se han ido al traste – dijo Shino, que había planeado todo el viaje y ahora tendría que volver a cuadrar el horario.

- Eso, cuánto antes salgamos antes terminaremos esta misión – masculló Kiba, y empezó a andar detrás de Shino.

- ¡Bienvenido! - exclamó Hinata, mientras se inclinaba – Yo soy Hinata, el primero es Shino y el otro es Kiba-kun, bueno, y el perro es Akamaru.

- Eres una chica preciosa, nos lo pasaremos muy bien juntos – dijo Izumi con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza, mientras se dirigían hacia los demás. Kiba que lo había oído todo, se colocó junto a Hinata de manera posesiva, dejando que Akamaru se colocara al otro lado de la chica, evitando que el "niñato" se acercara a ella. Cosa que no paso inadvertida para Izumi _Parece que me voy a divertir mucho en este viaje... _

La idea de Shino era caminar hasta el medio día y comer en una aldea cercana, pero con el retraso de Izumi tendrían que parar a comer en medio del camino, y con suerte llegarían a la aldea cuando anocheciera. Por lo menos podrían dormir en un cama.

Como estaban en pleno verano, el calor era insoportable y al estar dirigiéndose hacia el sur, cuanto más avanzaran en su viaje, la temperatura sería aún más alta. Los chicos no tenían demasiados problemas, pues los tres llevaban atuendos ligeros, incluso Shino se había quitado su gran abrigo, cambiándolo por una camiseta de manga corta de color negro y un pantalón a la rodilla negro también, terminaba su atuendo con las gafas de sol que nunca se quitaba. Kiba vestía una camisa gris de tirantes y unos pantalones largos de color negro. Y por último Izumi llevaba un yukata de color azul claro. Hinata, en cambio, empezaba a estar agobiada por su chaqueta, pero no quería quitársela, no le gustaba su cuerpo, una kunoichi tiene que ser ligera y tener un cuerpo estilizado, pero ella tenía demasiadas curvas y se sentía acomplejada sin su chaqueta puesta.

- Hinata deberías quitarte la chaqueta, hace demasiado calor – le aconsejó Kiba, viendo como estaba la chica.

- ¡Estoy bien! - le quitó hierro al asunto con una sonrisa – Se me pasará cuando paremos para comer.

- Kiba tiene razón, te va a dar un sofoco si sigues así – dijo Shino echándole una mirada por encima de las gafas de sol

- N-No... de v-verdad...e-estoy bien... - le dio tiempo a decir, antes de sentir que perdía el conocimiento y caía hacia atrás.

Gracias a sus reflejos, Kiba fue capaz de sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Como Shino esperaba, Hinata se había desmayado por el calor. Kiba la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, a la sombra. Y la miró, mientras los otros dos chicos se acercaban, parecía un ángel. Algunos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas, hacían que su cabello soltara destellos dorados, tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y las mejillas sonrojadas, como siempre. Se podría pensar que dormía plácidamente, excepto por el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿¡Qué debo hacer! - preguntó Kiba muy nervioso

- Tranquilo, es un simple desmayo – le tranquilizó Shino – Mientras voy a buscar agua, tú quitale la chaqueta y dejala descansar.

- Entendido, bien voy a... - y Kiba comenzó a quitarle el abrigo.

Comenzó a abrir la cremallera y la incorporó un poco para sacarle las mangas de la chaqueta. Cuando se la hubo sacado del todo, la volvió a colocar contra el árbol.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que la chica lo tenía muy bien escondido!

Kiba ya había oído hablar sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, ella siempre decía que su cuerpo no era como el de las demás chicas, y él nunca lo entendió. Ahora lo tenía más que claro. Hinata tenía razón, su cuerpo no era para nada igual que el de las otras, era mucho mejor. ¡Esas curvas volvían loco a cualquier hombre! Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no quedarse mirándola como un pervertido. Al momento, llegó Shino, que traía el agua en una cantimplora.

- Toma – dijo Shino ofreciéndole la cantimplora a Kiba – Echate agua en las manos y mojale un poco la cara.

- Vale

- Si queréis puedo ayudar a quitarle toda la ropa, para que se refresque un poco más...

- Tú mejor callate

Kiba cogió el agua y se la echo en la mano, con la mano seca, le retiró el flequillo de la cara y le paso la otra mano por la frente. La piel de Hinata, como lo había imaginado, era suave y tersa. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo acariciando su rostro, pero Hinata parecía no querer despertar. Y se les estaba haciendo tarde, no podían retrasarse más si querían llegar a la aldea para dormir.

- No se despierta, ¿que hacemos? - preguntó Kiba a Shino

- Cargala a tu espalda y caminemos un poco más. Después pararemos para comer.

- Esta bien

Kiba se colocó a Hinata sobre su espalda. Se paso sus manos por el cuello, y apoyó la cabeza de Hinata sobre su hombro, de tal modo que hacía que sus mejillas se tocaran, y Kiba pensó que si Hinata estuviera consciente se volvería desmayar por la vergüenza de tal proximidad. Por último, agarro sus piernas con la manos y se levantó con ella en la espalda. Sentía como el pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba relajadamente y eso le confortó. Los tres chicos se pusieron en camino. La mayor parte del viaje, lo pasaron en silencio, solo se oyeron algunas indicaciones por parte de Shino y unos comentarios bastante obscenos sobre el culo de Hinata por parte de Izumi, algo que le costó unos dolorosos mordiscos de Akamaru.

Después de casi una hora de viaje, Shino decidió que era el momento perfecto para parar a comer. Kiba, o más bien su estómago, estuvo de acuerdo al momento y pararon bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Sentó a Hinata junto al árbol y la sacudió suavemente, hasta que esta, por fin, empezó lentamente a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Eres una dormilona! - Exclamó Kiba con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué tal estas?

- K-Kiba-kun... ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Hinata desconcertada

- Nada, simplemente te has desmayado por el calor, pero se arregló con un poco de agua y con quitarte esa pesada chaqueta – explicó Kiba

- Ah... mi chaqueta... ¿¡Mi chaqueta! - Hinata se miro el torso y su habitual chaqueta no estaba, solo la cubría una camiseta de tirantes negra, demasiado pequeña según ella, pero perfecta según los chicos. Intentó cubrirse con las manos disimuladamente, pero lo dio por perdido, era imposible – ¿Y dónde esta? Quiero volver a ponérmela.

- ¡Vamos Hinata, hace demasiado calor! ¿No querrás volver a desmayarte?

- P-Pero...

- No pasa nada Hinata – le aseguró Shino mirándola por encima de las gafas.

- ¡No, realmente no importa! - dijo rápidamente Izumi, mirándola de manera lasciva. Consiguiendo que Hinata se sonrojara violentamente y se cubriera la cara con las manos.

- Hmph – masculló Kiba - ¡dejala en paz!

- Lo siento, a veces no puedo evitarlo

- ¡Pues más te vale que lo consigas pronto! - dijo encarándole

- Parad ya, es hora de comer – los interrumpió Shino.

- Bueno, ¿y qué hay de comida? - preguntó Izumi

- E-Eto... yo preparé algo antes de salir de casa – comentó Hinata, sacando una gran bolsa de su mochila.

- ¡Estupendo!, sabes que me encanta tu comida, Hinata – dijo Kiba relamiéndose.

- ¡Gracias, Kiba-kun!

Todos se sentaron a comer, y ciertamente los chicos pensaban que la comida hecha por Hinata estaba deliciosa. No sobró nada de todo lo que había cocinado la chica y después de comer todos estaban llenos. Shino dijo que tenían tiempo para descansar un poco, así que Izumi aprovechó para dormir la siesta, Shino dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas con sus insectos y se adentro en el bosque, Akamaru salió a correr detrás de una liebre y desapareció entre los árboles y, por último, Hinata y Kiba se quedaron sentados disfrutando del sol.

- Gracias por todo, Kiba-kun

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por ayudarme cuando me desmayé

- No es nada, además solo hice lo que Shino me dijo

- Aún así, fuiste tú quien me cargo – dijo Hinata sonrojándose - ¿E-Espero que no fuera muy pesada?

- Para nada, en realidad creo que deberías comer más - contestó Kiba quitándole importancia al asunto.

Hinata rió ante el comentario, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de comer como una tonelada de comida. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, hasta que Kiba se permitió cerrar los ojos, y cayó en un profundo sueño. Hinata se dio cuenta de que Kiba dormía porque el chico apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, a ella no le importó, es más, le encantaba tenerlo tan cerca. Aún así sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Kiba y cerró los ojos disfrutando del instante, consciente de que estos momentos en los que nadie la veía, eran los únicos en los que podía liberar sus sentimientos y sus más profundes deseos e imaginar que se hacían realidad. _Solos tu y yo... para siempre._

* * *

Pues esto es todo por ahora, dentro de unos días subiré el siguiente capítulo =D Intenté hacer este con un pequeño toque de humor, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me leen, y en especial a **velka98 **y** Happy92** por dejarme sus reviews!

Un reviews please? =p


	3. Valentía

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es solo para que paséis un buen rato!

**Listo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que me tiene realmente emocionada =D! Como dije, no me gustan los capítulos demasiado largos... así que siento si creen que es poco, pero bueno no tardaré demasiado en volver a actualizar ^^ Nada más que decir, solo que esperon que disfruten y que muchas gracias por leer mi fic!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

"_**Valentía: **__valor universal que nos enseña a defender aquello que vale la pena, a dominar nuestros miedos y a sobreponernos en la adversidad"_

Después de comer y de descansar un poco, el equipo 8 junto con su cliente, Izumi, partieron de camino a la pequeña aldea donde pensaban pasar la noche. Según Shino, tendrían que llegar antes de la hora de la cena, para poder reservar habitaciones en algún sitio, porque si no corrían el riesgo de no encontrar ninguna libre, o peor aún, de tener que compartirla.

Después de dos horas caminando, a Izumi por fin se le ocurrió una manera para retrasarse y así llegar tarde a la aldea.

- ¡Hey, chicos! - dijo Izumi, y todos se giraron a mirarlo – Necesito cambiar el agua al canario. Y creo que son aguas mayores.

Hinata se sonrojó y Kiba puso cara de asco.

- ¡Vale, pero vete lejos, porque no tengo ganas de oler tu m...! - gruñó Kiba antes de que Hinata le interrumpiera.

- ¡Kiba-kun!

- Gomen...

- Adelante, pero no tardes, porque no tenemos tiempo que perder – explicó Shino.

- No os preocupéis, soy el primero que no quiere compartir habitación – mintió Izumi – Aunque con Hinata haría una excepción – y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a la chica, antes de salir corriendo para evitar otro mordisco de Akamaru.

- No pasa nada Akamaru, cuando vuelva le podrás dar su merecido – le dijo Kiba, y viendo como el perro jadeaba de excitación, añadió – ¡y yo te ayudaré!

/

Izumi, por su parte, estaba pensando que debería hacer para perder el tiempo, y decidió sacar el libro que había despertado ese plan en su cabeza antes de que llegara a Konoha. Izumi, era la clase de persona que veía diversión en cualquier asunto cotidiano. Y cuando esa idea había aparecido en su cabeza no dudó en ponerla en práctica, al fin y al cabo, el viaje era muy largo y tendría que entretenerse con algo. El libro trataba sobre dos personas, un chico y una chica, que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía, y con ayuda de un amigo se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y él sería ese amigo. Se tumbó apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo, y comenzó a leer el capítulo que le interesaba recordar.

/

- ¡Joder! ¿Cuánto más va a tardar?

- Tranquilo Kiba, hay que tener paciencia, son cosas que necesitan paciencia – dijo Shino

- ¡Pero si lleva más de una hora!

- Démosle unos minutos más...

- Hinata, si no ha terminado en una hora, crees que hará mucho con unos minutos.

- Si estás más tranquilo, iré a buscarle, ¿quieres? - preguntó Shino – Aunque ya no llegaremos a la aldea antes de la hora de cenar.

- ¡Si tengo que dormir en el suelo por culpa de "ese"! ¡Te juro que lo mato!

Mientras Kiba gritaba barbaridades por lo cuatro costados y Hinata intentaba tranquilizarlo, Shino, por su parte, fue en busca de Izumi, pensando que no era normal tardar tanto, a no ser que tuvieras problemas intestinales...

- Kiba-kun, por favor, porque no nos sentamos y esperamos a que vengan – era la forma sutil que Hinata tenía de decirle que se tranquilizara, y Kiba lo entendió a la primera. A Hinata nunca le habían gustado las palabrotas y en un momento él había gastado todo su repertorio de palabras "malsonantes"

- Lo siento, Hinata, ya sabes que no me controlo muy bien – se disculpó con la chica, sintiéndose realmente mal por ser tan bruto

- No importa, me gusta que seas así – sonrojándose, Hinata bajó la cabeza para que Kiba no la viera.

- ¿Te gusta como soy? - repitió Kiba sonriendo con satisfacción

- S-si, es decir, me gusta que siempre digas lo que sientes y piensas, sin preocuparte lo que digan los demás – explicó Hinata aún con la cabeza baja y con las manos entrelazadas – A-a mi me gustaría ser como tú, ser tan valiente – y aunque tenía la cabeza gacha, Kiba atisbó una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza. Y le dio un vuelco el corazón, no soportaba verla triste y todo era por su culpa.

Kiba se acercó a Hinata le atrapó una de las manos y le levantó la cabeza con la otra mano, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Y le destrozó por dentro ver esos preciosos ojos a punto de llorar.

- No soy tan valiente como piensas, Hinata, hay cosas que ni yo puedo decir – le dijo Kiba y añadió – Tú no tienes que cambiar porque eres perfecta, y nadie puede decir lo contrario.

- K-kiba-kun, G-gracias – dijo Hinata aún desconcertada por el acercamiento de Kiba.

- Además, porque querrías parecerte a mí, si siempre huelo a perro – bromeó Kiba, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Y sonriendo Hinata se tiró a sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que Kiba era aún mucho mejor de lo que ella pensaba y de que tenía mucha suerte de contar con él. Quizá fueron horas, o tal vez, minutos, pero ninguno de los dos supo nunca cuanto tiempo estuvieron unidos en ese abrazo. Para ellos lo único que importaba era que estaban a gusto y ni Kiba ni Hinata querían romper ese precioso momento. Cuando, por fin, se separaron fue a causa de que Kiba había captado el olor de Shino acercándose. Y los dos sintieron un enorme vacío al separarse.

- ¡Ya era hora! - dijo el chico carraspeando. Por un momento Hinata pensó que se refería al abrazo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo decía por la tardanza de Shino y de Izumi, algo que la alivió mucho.

- ¡Lo siento! Se ve que necesito comer menos arroz – se disculpó Izumi, aunque la disculpa no sonó demasiado sentida, a Kiba no le importó, porque podría decirse que gracias al "mal tránsito" de Izumi, él había podido disfrutar de ese maravilloso momento con Hinata.

- Démonos prisa si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca – explico Shino mientras cogía sus cosas para ponerse en marcha.

Caminaron por más de dos horas, y cuando la puesta de sol estaba terminando, llegaron a lo que parecía la entrada de la aldea. Los comercios diurnos ya comenzaban a cerrar, y los nocturnos, al contrario, empezaban su jornada laboral. Shino eligió el primer hostal con el que se cruzaron y aunque Izumi se quejaba, porque pensaba que ese pequeño hostal no era "suficiente" para alguien de su categoría, el equipo 8 decidió que lo mejor era quedarse allí y no perder más tiempo. Entraron y se dieron cuenta de que para ser un hostal, estaba bastante bien, pues había mucha gente en el salón principal. Los cuatro, más Akamaru, se dirigieron hacia la recepción.

- Queremos 3 habitaciones, por favor – le explicó Shino a la recepcionista – una doble, y las otras dos individuales.

- Lo siento, pero solo tenemos libre una habitación doble – dijo la recepcionista mientras tecleaba en el ordenador – aunque podemos añadir una cama supletoria.

- ¿Qué os parece? - preguntó Shino girándose hacia los demás – Es lo único que tenemos

- !Cógela¡ – dijo Izumi rápidamente e intentó explicarse – quiero decir, que no encontraremos nada mejor, así que...

- Tiene razón – le apoyó Shino

- Pues adelante – aceptó Kiba - ¿estas de acuerdo, Hinata?

- S-si... - compartir habitación con tres chicos y uno de ellos era Kiba, podría desmayarse de solo pensarlo.

Después de que Shino concretara con la recepcionista todos los datos y de coger la llave de la habitación. Todos salieron en busca de algún restaurante, pues estaban hambrientos. Encontraron un pequeño establecimiento, que parecía estar escondido en una de las callejuelas, y decidieron sentarse allí a comer. Supieron la razón de porque estaba tan escondido en cuanto probaron la comida, estaba deliciosa, y cualquiera no podría probar tan maravillosos manjares. Todos bebieron un poco de sake, pues el dueño del local les había invitado a una copa. Pero Izumi no se conformó solo con una y decidió pedir una jarra entera. Todos estaban cansados pero parecía que Izumi no tenía intención de parar su "fiesta personal".

- Iros vosotros a dormir – les dijo Shino a Kiba y a Hinata – yo me quedaré aquí hasta que Izumi caiga borracho – se ofreció

- No lo digas dos veces – y Kiba cogió a Hinata de la mano tirando de ella, pero antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta...

- Pero a cambio – añadió Shino – tengo una cama para mi solo

- Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil – murmuró Kiba – bueno, por mi vale

- P-por mí también Shino

- Perfecto, pues nos vemos luego

Por el camino, Kiba pensó que a lo mejor, él y Hinata tendrían que dormir juntos y no supo como describir la sensación que se instaló en su estómago. Hinata, que caminaba al lado de Kiba, pensaba exactamente lo mismo y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Kiba probó suerte.

- Parece que nos tocará dormir juntos, Hinata – y añadió viendo el sonrojo de la chica – bueno si es que no prefieres dormir con "el borracho" - esto último con una mueca de fastidio.

- ¡N-no!

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres dormir conmigo o que no prefieres dormir con él?

- Q-quiero decir que prefiero dormir contigo – aclaró sonrojándose aún más.

- ¡Yo también preferiría dormir conmigo... teniendo en cuenta el olor que debe de tener después de haber bebido tanto! - bromeó Kiba de un repentino buen humor.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Viste como se caía hacia los lados? - dijo Hinata uniéndose a la broma de Kiba.

Y entre risas, llegaron al hostal y subieron hasta la habitación número 103, la suya. Al entrar, vieron las dos camas, que debía haber en la habitación, una al lado de la otra, y en medio, una cama un poco más pequeña que debía de ser la supletoria. Decidieron elegir la que estaba más cerca de la ventana, por el calor sofocante que había. Hinata entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama nuevo que su hermana le había comprado, pijama que todavía no se había probado. Antes se cepilló un poco el pelo y se lavó los dientes, cuando tuvo el pijama puesto, quiso dormir con su pesada chaqueta, pues para ella ese pijama era demasiado pequeño. Consistía en un shorts de color morado y en una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, todo estaba demasiado pegado a su cuerpo. Y justo antes de salir del baño, pensó que ya no dejaría que Hanabi le comprara más ropa. Al entrar de nuevo en la habitación pudo atisbar la espalda de Kiba mientras se quitaba la camisa de tirantes que llevaba, y se dio cuenta de que no se ponía nada más encima. Es decir, que tenía el torso desnudo. Cuando este se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella, Hinata casi se desmaya, pero logró controlarse pensando que no tenía porque estar nerviosa. Era Kiba. Su amigo Kiba. Cuando estuvo segura de que no se desmayaría al mirarlo, poso sus ojos en él, y le miró. Kiba era un chico muy atractivo, siempre lo había sabido, muchas chicas de la aldea estaban coladas por él, pero "atractivo" era un adjetivo muy pobre para describirlo. Con la combinación de su piel morena y de su torso perfecto, como no ibas a estar loca por él. Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Kiba tenía los mismo tatuajes de su mandíbula en la parte baja de su estómago, a los lados. Pero rápidamente apartó la mirada, porque le faltaba poco para que empezara a babear. No sabía donde posar la mirada, así que decidió bajar la cabeza y mirar sus pies descalzos. Kiba se percató de que ella miraba los tatuajes de su barriga. Vio, antes de que bajara la cabeza, que sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, y le alegró saber que él también conseguía ponerla nerviosa hasta el punto de obligarla a apartar la mirada. Kiba rió por dentro. Si ella supiera que él también estaba entusiasmado por estar con ella, por dormir junto a ella mientras se envolvía en su olor. Y con ese pijama solo consiguió entusiasmarlo aún más.

- Cierto, tu no los habías visto

- ¿Q-qué? - Hinata se sobresaltó

- Los tatuajes, me refiero a los tatuajes – aclaró el chico

- Claro, los tatuajes... ¿Y-y cuando te los hiciste? - preguntó

- En mi clan, es una tradición que los chicos, al cumplir los 18, se tatúen en esta zona – dijo señalándose su V abdominal - ¿Te gustan?

- S-si p-por supuesto – Hinata no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo, ese chico era perfecto, perfecto para ella.

Los dos se miraron durante un largo rato, pero un ladrido de Akamaru, los sacó a ambos de su ensoñación. El pobre perro quería que Kiba le abriera la ventana para poder salir a correr un poco.

- Ya voy, Akamaru – dijo Kiba mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana para abrirla, y antes de que el perro saltara por la ventana y desapareciera por la calle le gritó – ¡Pero ten cuidado!

- ¿Estará bien?

- Si, seguramente irá a ligar con alguna – respondió Kiba sonriéndole.

- Seguro que es todo un Don Juan

- No lo dudes – y los dos rieron juntos – bueno, ¿que lado quieres?

- M-me da igual – de nuevo ahí estaba el color rojo

- Pues, quédate con el lado de la ventana, así tendrás un poco de corriente

- Está bien.

Se dirigieron hacia la cama y se tumbaron cada uno a un lado, Kiba se levantó al darse cuenta de que el interruptor de la luz estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, y se dirigió a apagarlo. Cuando se volvió, vio que Hinata se había dado la vuelta y le daba la espalda, él, por su parte, se colocó de manera que podía ver la espalda de la chica, y respiró hondo, el cálido aroma a cerezas de Hinata, inundó sus fosas nasales y llegó hasta su pecho, era el olor que más le gustaba, y lo disfrutaba al máximo siempre que podía.

- Buenas noches, Hinata

- Buenas noches, Kiba-kun

La noche avanzó tranquilamente, con Hinata a un lado, con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín, y con Kiba al otro, aspirando el aroma de la chica. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, era que Hinata, al sentir la corriente fría que llegaba desde la ventana, se diera la vuelta inconscientemente, quedando su cabeza junto al pecho de Kiba. Él al sentir como tiritaba, le había abrazado, dándole el calor que tanto necesitaba. Y los dos mantuvieron el abrazo, Kiba aspirando el aroma de los cabellos de ella y sintiendo su aliento junto al corazón. Y Hinata sintiendo una calidez nueva para ella, nueva pero maravillosa. Y en la mente de ambos un mismo pensamiento _te amo._

_

* * *

_

Pues esto es todo, en unos días el siguiente capítulo, espero realmente que les haya gustado y dejenme sus reviews please!

Lo último, darle las gracias a mis lectores (mil gracias por leerme ^^ ) y en especial a **velka98 **(a mi también se me cae la baba con Kiba ^^ )**, pelusa-writer **(me encantó hacerte sonreír)**, Happy92 **y a **Vase93** por dejarme sus comentarios, me alegran mucho de verdad =D

Un review, please? =p


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es solo para que paséis un buen rato!

**Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento muchísimo, de verdad! He tardado demasiado en actualizar... pero entre los exámenes, la familia, y bueno lo admito, los carnavales... he estado bastante liadilla... y en mis ratos libres la inspiración no llegaba, hasta ayer que no vi una peli preciosa... **

**En fin, que aquí esta ya el tercer capítulo y quiero deciros que aunque tarde en actualizar, no penséis que he dejado la historia ni nada parecido =D**

**Pues eso, ahora mismo no sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar, pero no creo que tanto... de todas formas disfruten de este capi, cortito como siempre, pero hecho con mucho amor! **

**Disfruten y muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^^  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

"_**Celos: **__sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra"_

A la mañana siguiente, Kiba y Hinata despertaron abrazados, esta vez, Hinata no era la única que estaba avergonzada. Se separaron poco a poco, ninguno de los dos quería levantarse, pero también ninguno quería admitirlo. No hablarían de aquello, por lo menos, no por el momento. Después de que el momento pasara, decidieron dejar que los otros dos durmieran un poco más, teniendo en cuenta la dura noche que debían de haber pasado. Se vistieron con la ropa del día anterior.

- ¿Te apetece desayunar al sol? Kiba-kun

- Porque no – aceptó Kiba – Vamos a la terraza

Estando ya sentados en la terraza, les trajeron el desayuno y desearon un buen día. Para Kiba el día había sido perfecto desde que se despertó con Hinata junto a él, y nada podría estropearlo. Él había sido el primero en abrir los ojos, y al observar como Hinata se acurrucaba en su pecho, mientras los rayos de sol que entraban entre las cortinas se reflejaban en su pelo, por un momento, había pensado que todo era como en sus sueños y que ellos estaban realmente juntos. Después recordó todo, que ellos solo eran amigos y nunca podrían ser nada más.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo y ameno, Kiba y Hinata podían estar juntos sin cansarse el uno del otro, y eso era lo mejor de su relación. Eran amigos de verdad.

Akamaru apareció con aspecto cansado pero con lo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción, Hinata pensó que era imposible, ya que los perros no sonreían, pero Akamaru era la misma personificación de un perro feliz.

Juntos estuvieron disfrutando del sol hasta el medio día, cuando Shino e Izumi despertaron finalmente.

- ¡Qué bien he dormido! - exclamó Izumi mientras él y Shino se sentaban a la mesa - ¿Vosotros dos habéis dormido bien?

Hinata y Kiba se pusieron del color del tomate, sabían muy bien que era una pregunta con doble fondo. Aunque llevaban muy poco tiempo con él, sabían que Izumi era el mejor en esa clase de preguntas.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió Kiba con una mueca de desagrado

- Solo lo decía porque se os veía muy "compenetrados" anoche

- Bueno, no es que te importe, pero si, hemos dormido muy bien – dijo Kiba - ¿Verdad, Hinata?

- S-si, muy bien – afirmó Hinata sorprendida por la actitud de Kiba

- Es lo que parecía.

- Marchémonos ya, hoy no podremos dormir en una cama, pero si nos damos prisa, mañana podremos llegar a unos baños termales en la frontera del país.

- ¡Ya era hora de un poco de lujo!

- Izumi, calla y vayámonos

- ¡Tendremos que desayunar primero!

- Coge algo para el camino, no tenemos tiempo – respondió Shino - ¿o prefieres que no lleguemos a los baños termales?

Izumi no dio una respuesta, pues tenía la boca llena de bollos, y se alejaba corriendo como si huyera de un perro sarnoso. Aunque Kiba creyó distinguir unas palabras muy mal dichas por parte de Izumi, algo como que estaban tardando demasiado en ponerse en marcha.

Después del numerito de Izumi, el grupo avanzaba a buen paso y al haber desayunado tan tarde, no tuvieron la necesidad de parar a almorzar. Izumi estaba de un extraño buen humor, los chicos pensaban que se debía al hecho de que esta noche dormirían en un balneario. Algo de su buen humor se debía sin duda a eso, pero tan bien estaba contento porque su plan iba a la perfección, y ahora que había habido un acercamiento entre Kiba y Hinata, era hora de la siguiente fase de su proyecto de verano.

- ¡Hinata! - la llamó Izumi para que se acercara - ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

- C-claro – contestó un poco asustada. Izumi siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa con sus comentarios - ¿Pasa algo?

- No – contestó Izumi con una sonrisa – Solo quería pedirte perdón por mis palabras hacia tí, no suelo comportarme así con las chicas, pero estaba nervioso por estar cerca de una joven tan bonita como tú.

- B-bueno, no tienes por qué – consiguó que las palabras salieran de su boca – Y- y- yo... b-bueno... no te preocupes – estaba roja como la sangre

- Me gustaría haberte comprado algo, pero como aquí no hay demasiadas tiendas – bromeó Izumi mientras le enseñaba una flor – te he cogido esta flor por el camino, espero que te guste.

Era una pequeña flor, parecida a una margarita pero de color azul, un pequeño detalle, que Izumi estaba seguro dejaría sin respiración a Hinata, y mataría de celos a Kiba. Justo lo que el deseaba.

- ¡V-vaya!, g-gracias – Hinata intentó coger la flor pero Izumi se adelantó.

- Espera, en tu pelo quedará preciosa

Comenzó a colocar la flor encima de la oreja derecha de Hinata, primero le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y después puso la flor encima, por último le acarició la barbilla

- Parecía imposible, pero estás aún más bonita – su plan estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas, no tenía que decir nada más, así que se alejó hacia donde Shino caminaba un poco más adelante.

Hinata estaba desconcertada, Izumi había tenido un cambio de actitud total, ahora, igual que antes, la seguía poniendo nerviosa, pero también la hacia sentirse más feliz.

Kiba iba cerrando la marcha con Akamaru, disfrutando de la visión de Hinata delante de él, que caminaba admirando el paisaje y tarareando su canción favorita. Kiba estaba seguro de que su día seguiría siendo perfecto, pues nada podría conseguir estropeárselo. Que equivocado estaba, porque toda su euforia, cayó en picado al ver como Hinata se acercaba a Izumi y comenzaba a caminar junto a él. Ver como se sonrojaba y sonreía por las palabras de Izumi, conseguía atormentarlo, y cuando Izumi había sacado la flor y se la había colocado en el pelo, había sido la muerte para él, Izumi estaría muerto si Kiba fuera una bestia por completo, por suerte para él su parte humana seguía en sinfonía. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le había dolido a Kiba, era ver como Hinata se paraba desconcertada y sonrojada, con un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro.  
¿Quién dijo que nada podría arruinar su día?

Por fin, todo había terminado, Izumi había vuelto junto a Shino y Hinata seguía en medio de los dos grupos. Pero Kiba no podía acercarse a ella, no todavía, sentía una traición por su parte, algo totalmente fuera de lugar, pues Hinata tenía todo el derecho a estar con otros chicos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Naruto revolotear a su alrededor. Le alivió la idea de poder dejar esa pesadilla atrás, y tener a Hinata para él solo, toda la misión. Pero Izumi parecía no tener esos planes, y ahora encima, tendría que soportarlo todo el día.

Se decidieron a parar en un claro, para comer algo a media tarde, Izumi fue a rellenar las cantimploras de agua y Shino a recoger leña para el fuego. Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a Kiba, pero llevaba desde hacia un rato con el ceño fruncido y con gesto de mal humor. No le gustaba verle así, Kiba estaba mucho más guapo cuando sonreía, y si él era feliz ella también lo era. Así que se decidió a intentar animarlo, mientras los otros dos llegaban.

- ¡Kiba-kun! - le llamó con gesto feliz - ¿Te apetece un poco de bizcocho de esta mañana? Guardé un trozo, por si querías más.

- ¿Por qué no se lo das a Izumi? - murmuró Kiba

- ¿C-cómo? - Hinata no entendía.

- Ahora que te llevas tan bien con él, seguro que si se lo das a él, cae rendido a tus pies

- P-pero... - la chica seguía sin entender nada

- ¿No es eso lo que quieres? - Kiba estaba empezando a alzar la voz.

- Y-yo... n-no, no sé que estas intentando decirme

- ¡Vamos!¡Si estás loca por él! - ahora ya estaba gritando y Hinata comenzó a asustarse

- K-kiba-kun, te estás equivocando... - ¿esto era por la flor de Izumi?

- ¿¡Qué me estoy equivocando! ¡Pero si te encantaría pasar una noche entre sus brazos!

- ¡Kiba-kun! ¡Te estás comportando como un imbécil! - gritó Hinata, Kiba se había pasado – No me gusta que me hables así... me duele.

- Sí, exacto, eso es lo que soy – murmuró – un imbécil.

* * *

Mientras Kiba y Hinata discutían en el claro, Izumi que ya había rellenado las cantimploras, se encontraba de regreso, deteniéndose con todo para poder hacer más tiempo y que la parejita pudiera estar más tiempo sola. No planeó encontrarse con Shino, pero era un contratiempo muy bueno, pues así se aseguraría de que ni él ni Shino interrumpiera a Kiba y a Hinata.

- ¿Te echo una mano? - preguntó

- Sé lo que pretendes – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Shino

- ¿No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas? - se hizo el tonto, por probar

- Me refiero a eso jueguecito tuyo

- Sigo sin pillarlo

- Solo voy a advertirte algo – prosiguió Shino – si le haces sufrir a alguno de los dos, date por muerto.

- ¿Arriesgarías la misión? - preguntó Izumi irónicamente

- La felicidad de mis amigos es mucho más importante que una misión para mí. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Claro cómo el agua

- Bien

- Pero... - añadió Izumi – De todas formas, lo que intento hacer es bueno para ellos, para que se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro.

- Si, es cierto – reconoció Shino – pero algunas veces los planes se te van de la mano sin siquiera darte cuenta, y todo acaba hecho un desastre.

- No te preocupes – rió Izumi – a mi no se me pasa una, nada pasará si yo no quiero que pase.

- No deberías ser tan pretendioso, somos humanos y cometemos erróres, harías bien en recordarlo.

- ¡Vamos Shino! Todo saldrá como lo tengo planeado – dijo Izumi y añadió – para cuando hayamos llegado a mi casa, estos dos no podrán estar el uno sin el otro. Confía en mí, colega.

- Tu y yo no somos camaradas

- Tiempo al tiempo, Shino... tiempo al tiempo.

Y continuaron recogiendo leña, Shino un poco preocupado por todo lo acontecido, e Izumi, verdaderamente feliz por como había resultado todo. Shino no sería ningún problema, pues él también quería que los tortolitos se declarasen de una vez por todas.

* * *

Kiba se dio la vuelta decidido a irse, pero Hinata no se lo iba a permitir, ella quería saber que era todo lo que estaba pasando. Le detuvo asiéndolo del brazo e obligándole a girarse hacia ella. Kiba la miraba confundido porque los ojos de Hinata parecían arder.

- ¡Necesito que me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa! - le agarraba con fuerza del brazo - ¡Necesito saberlo!

- Hinata...

- ¡No! - le gritó - ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? - preguntó la chica – Si tú estás mal... y-yo también lo estoy... no me gusta verte así

- Hinata, ¡y-yo lo siento!... pero no puedo estar contigo de la manera que tú quieres... tengo que alejarme de tí.

- Ah... - Claro, Kiba se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él, y simplemente, no la correspondía. Era una tonta, ni siquiera había podido ocultar sus sentimientos, y ahora, por su culpa, iba a perder a Kiba.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir siendo solo tu amigo... porque verte con él... me mata – terminó Kiba

- ¿Q-qué? - una confundida Hinata apareció - ¿… solo amigos?

- Sí, Hinata... tenemos que dejar de vernos... pero antes – Kiba se mordía el labio. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso. Kiba la había cogido del brazo y había tirado hacia él. Había pasado sus manos por la espalda y había acercado su cabeza a la de ella, y después la había besado como siempre había querido hacerlo. Hinata creía estar en un sueño, pues no entendía nada. Al principio del beso, se quedo inmóvil, pero luego sus labios habían tomado el control y sus brazos se habían colocado sobre el pecho de Kiba. Estaban en éxtasis, besándose como si nada más aparte de ellos existiera. Separaron sus bocas obligados a respirar, y un pensamiento se cruzó es sus cabezas... "N_o te dejaré ir"_

_

* * *

_

Pues esto es todo, hasta la próxima! Quiero darles las gracias de corazón por leer mi fic y por dejar sus reviews, por no saben la alegría que me da saber que les gusta mi historia

Y en especial, como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a **Namcitaable **(espero que tu adicción continue :P), a **velka98 **(como siempre, baba baba baba :B... me alegran muchos tus coments), a (yo me declaro enamorada de todos mis lectores (L)), a **Happy92 **(espero que hayas arreglado Internet y me dejes otro de tus maravillosos coments), a** Vase93 **(gracias por todos tus coments, deberías hacerte una cuenta =D), a **inuzukagirl **(no te preocupes, no lo voy a dejar... yo también amo a Kiba!) Y bueno a otra persona más, que no puso nombre... pues aqui esta el siguiente capítulo.

Un reviews, pleasee =P

Muuuuuuuuuuuaaaacksss!


End file.
